


Tale From Another Broken

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Top OMC, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, just discovered that tag, think it’s apt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: John uses Dean as currency and Sams not happy.This is an explicit story that involves the rape of a minor, also Sam isn’t a totally nice person, he means week but he’s not. Please consider if this story is really for you before proceeding.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Tale From Another Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit story that involves rape of a minor. Please consider whether reading this story is really for you before progressing. It is dark and a work of fiction.  
> I don’t own anything related to Supernatural except any mistakes, they are all mine.

John began trading Dean for supplies when he was twelve. It started with a few blowjobs here for a box of ammunition or amulets there. When a scared boy looked at his father with eyes filled with tears and pleaded with his father that he didn’t want to do it again, his voice rough from the abuse his throat had just endured, John simply clasped him on the shoulder and looked into those watery eyes and told him...  
“I have money for food or ammunition Dean. I can only pay for one and you want to get the thing that killed you mother don’t you? Well, if I have to pay those hunters for supplies it means your brother will go hungry. Is that what you want? For Sammy to starve.”  
It was a low blow, a devious psychological manipulation but it worked. Dean would do anything for Sam so he continued to fall to his knees and take each and every cock that was thrust down his throat just to ensure Sam had a burger for dinner and a bowl of Capt’n Crunch the next morning.  
By the time Dean was sixteen he was beginning to fill out with muscle and John had decided that it was time to aim for the top shelf items.  
Dean only realised John intentions when he was shoved towards an older hunter with the instructions that he ‘used a condom and doesn’t damage him’.  
Dean pleaded with his dad but again Sam was dangled in front of him so he unwillingly submitted to the fingers that probed and stretched his ass and sobbed quietly the entire time the old, disgusting hermit of a hunter shoved his cock inside him, grunting with each thrust until he finally came. After he pulled out and they both pulled their pants back up, the old kiddie fucker shoved a wooden box into Deans hands and pushed him out the door, telling him to let his father know if he needed any more weapons, they would certainly be able to come to an agreement. With a leering smile he closed to door on Dean who immediately vomited into the piss poor excuse of a garden then limped down the driveway to where his father a waiting.  
Over the years there was only one hunter who treated Dean as more than just a form of payment. He would speak softly to Dean and it would be the hunter who fell to his knees and took Dean into his mouth or would be the one who bent and let Dean use his ass. There had been soft promises of rescue as Dean was kissed and caressed as gently as a summer breeze but a werewolf had put an end to any hope there and things continued as John saw fit.  
When Dean was eighteen John heard of a sword that had been blessed by a priest and emblazoned with sigils, and that sounded like something John might want in his possession. Dean had already retreated into his own head and followed his father up the path and into the hunters house with dull, dead eyes. Inside negotiations took place and John left Dean with the two hunters to use however they wanted for four hours, again with the instructions not to damage him. A trip to the hospital would cost them more than just the sword. Not that John would harm them for hurting his son, but he had seen several other weapons he might like to have on his way out. He had agreed for something as special as this sword condoms would be optional, as long as they were clean, and the hunters opted for none.

“You want a drink boy?” The one named Dan asked.  
“Whiskey.” Dean replied.  
“Hm.” Dan replied. “Good choice.”  
He poured a large shot and handed it to Dean who swallowed it in one gulp, wincing at the burn the rotgut left as it went down.  
“Oh the things we’re gonna do to you.” The other hunter, let’s call him Joe, said as he unbuckled his pants.

Dean watched Joe remove his pants with disinterest as he felt his consciousness leave his body and be replaced with the sub mentality that had been conditioned into him over the years. He dropped to his knees and his head moved without resistance as Joe gripped his hair tightly and guided his mouth toward the waiting erection.  
“I’ve heard stories about this mouth, let’s see if they are true.” He said as he thrust his cock between Deans lips.  
He shivered as the residual whiskey in Deans mouth gave a slight burn along his shaft but soon was pumping in and out as Dean worked his throat around the head and he hollowed out his cheeks sucking hard, hoping this would be over soon. It wasn’t and it was brutal. Joe released Deans hair and placed a hand on either side of his head, gripping tightly as he pulled Dean further onto his cock, causing the boy to gag. Dean let his mouth fall open and relaxed his throat as the man fuck his face relentlessly, his eyes rolling back into his head. Suddenly the cock and hands were gone when Dan pulled Joe away.  
“Calm down man. We don’t want to use him up in the first hour. Besides John will kill us if we damage his meal ticket.”  
Dean had fallen to the ground and was now coughing as he looked up at the two men. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite as bad as he was expecting, he hoped when he heard Dan reprimand Joe.  
He was wrong.  
Joe bent down and grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him back into his knees and forced his dick back into the young hunters mouth, finishing what he’d started although slightly gentler. Dean was forced to swallow the thick cum that flowed into his mouth when the bastard finally came.  
Another glass of whisky was thrust into his hand and Dean drank gratefully.  
“Strip.” Dan ordered, so Dean did.  
It wasn’t sexy or seductive, Dean just removed his shoes and clothing, placing them on a chair and stood in the middle of the room with his hands covering his genitals. He saw the other men were now naked and Dan was sitting on his sofa slowly stroking his cock.  
“Okay, Dean, now this is what’s going to happen. You’re gonna crawl over here and suck my cock like it’s the tastiest thing you’ve ever had while Joe there is gonna open that delicious ass of yours. Capisce?” He said.  
Dean nodded once then dropping to his knees, crawled across the floor to the space between the spread legs of Dan and began sucking on his cock. Joe stood behind him watching that beautiful ass move across the room and played with his own cock, still soft from the blowjob just moments earlier but it would wake up shortly.  
“Hey!” A sharp tug in his hair caused Dean to pause what he was doing. “Fucking suck it like you mean it. Worship my big, juicy cock like it was a god!” Dan sneered.  
Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, Dean slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Dans hard dick. He swiped the tip of his tongue across the slit then spent a few moments lapping at it with tiny kitten licks.  
“Yeah, boy, that’s the way.” Dan murmured as he repositioned himself lower on the sofa, snaking on hand between them so he could fondle his own balls.  
Dean grunted as Joe pressed one lubed up finger into his hole. He wiggled it around a bit before slowly withdrawing until just the tip was still inserted in Deans anus then roughly shoved the entire digit back in.  
“Careful, dickhead!” Dan warned. “He nearly took my dick off!”  
“Sorry man but for an ass as used up as his it sure is still nice and tight. I can’t fucking wait to shove my whole cock up in there, it’s gonna be fucking amazing!” Joe replied. “Maybe I can fit my balls in as well.” He whispered into Deans ear.

Any hope that being older men these to sick fucks would cum once then fall asleep was gone when a few minutes later Joe was pushing his, once again, hard cock deeply into Deans ass. Each hard thrust forcing Dans cock deeper into Deans throat. Dean reached up and wrapped one hand around the base of the other mans erection. Even though neither man was a ‘large and beautiful’ as they bragged, his throat was already raw and the penis currently in his mouth was long enough to fill him. He used his hand for extra stimulation, hoping to get the older hunter off quickly as his mouth was already beginning to ache. A few minutes later Dan came with a long, satisfied moan, filling Deans mouth with his jizz. Deans face continued to be pushed into Dans groin as Joe fucked him hard from behind.  
“How is it?” Dan asked.  
“The fucking best I’ve had.” Joe grunted out, gripping Deans hips hard enough to bruise.  
Soon, but not soon enough, Joes grunts became louder and his pounding became erratic and finally he poured another load deep into Deans ass.  
“Oh, fuck yes baby!” He cried as he emptied his balls into the boy. He pulled out, wiping his cock across Deans ass cheeks and then slapped his rear hard. “You’re gonna enjoy him.”

And enjoy him they did, for hours. Dean began to wonder what drug or spell they’d used to be able to keep going like they had. It was one of the few actual conscious thought he’d had during his time there.

Dan was enjoying one last fuck on the sofa as their four hours of ‘playtime’ drew to a close when Joe slapped him on the ass.  
“You gonna be a greedy bastard and use him ‘til the last minute?” He asked.  
“Well why don’t we see if you can get in here too?” Dan suggested.  
“Oh, fuck yeah! Flip him.”  
This drew a reaction from Dean for almost the first time that day. As Dan pulled out he struggled and tried to pull away.  
“Settle down boy.” Dan said tightly gripping Deans hair as he stood and lay on his back on the sofa. “Get your ass back on my cock and relax. Trust me don’t fight it, it’ll be easier for you.”  
Joe gave Dean a shove in the back and the young man reluctantly settled himself back on Dans cock.  
Dean struggled weakly when Joe slid two fingers into his already stretched and cum slicked hole. Dan grilled his hair and reminded him to relax and just let it happen. He screamed when the tip of Joes cock breathed his ring of loosened muscles and as the hard cock forced its way in beside the erection already filling him, all light faded from Deans eyes as something snapped in his mind and, ladies and gentlemen, Dean Winchester left the building.  
The only movement from Dean as he lay unresponsive on Dans chest, was the rhythmic movement caused by the other men as they fucked into his limp body. Joe set a punishing pace but Dean was too far gone to notice as the man pounded into his tight, over filled hole. A flurry of curses left the older mans mouth as he fucked deeper and deeper. Dan, being pinned by Deans weight, just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the other cock sliding against his, pressed tightly together in the tight confines of Deans anus.  
Joe came first and collapsed briefly on Deans back before pulling out with an obscene sucking sound, this allowed Dan to begin thrusting up in earnest and came quickly. He pushed Dean off him and the boy landed on the carpet with a dull thud.  
“Fuck! Think we killed him?” Joe asked nudging Dean with his foot.  
“Nah, he’ll come ‘round. If not we’ll just give John some extra shit.”

Dean came back to awareness when a glass full of cold water was dumped on his face. He spluttered and scurried to press himself up against the sofa, looking up at the two men standing, now dressed, above him with fearful eyes.  
“Go clean yourself up. Your dads waitin’ for you.” One of them said, which one Dean didn’t know or cared as he dragged himself up from the floor and slowly, painfully made his way to the bathroom where he gave himself a quick wash, removing as much of the cum and saliva that covered him as he could.  
He pressed the cotton wrapped sword to his fathers chest as he limped past and painfully sat in the Impala, leaning as much against the passenger side door to ease the weight pressing down on his ass. John returned to the car after checking the sword and giving the two other hunters a nod and small wave.  
“Did good son.” He said as he lay the weapon on the seat between them.  
Dean made no reply, just stared out the window with dull eyes.  
When John pulled up in front of their crappy apartment he didn’t turn off the car or look Deans way.  
“Get yourself cleaned up. Sammy will be home soon.” He said.  
Dean nodded once then pulled himself painfully from the vehicle. He could still feel the squelch of co between his ass cheeks as he walked into the apartment. He’d planned on dropping his clothes into the washer so Sam wouldn’t see the stains then showering as long and hot as possible but only managed to fully complete step one. Step two consisted of the thought of a quick shower when the last of Deans strength began to leave him. He got as far as his bed before collapsing down in it and immediately slipped into an exhausted sleep.  
He only woke again when Sam sat down beside him and stroked a hand down his back.  
“I hate it.” Sam said. “I hate it when you come home smelling like them.”  
“Sammy? What are you doing?” Dean asked when Sams hand slipped over his butt cheek.  
“You don’t belong to them, Dean. They have no right to leave their cum in you.”  
“Sam, you don’t know...”  
“Shhhh.” Sam ordered as he knelt behind his brother. “You belong to me.”  
Dean tried to pull away from his brother but years of conditioning kicked in when Sam placed a hand flat on his back, between his shoulder blades and at the touch Dean fell into complete compliance.  
Sammy picked up a wet cloth he’d brought in with him and gently wiped his brothers crack, gently working the cloth inside to wipe away as much cum as he could. When he was sure he had cleaned Dean as much as possible he leaned down and ran his tongue along from Deans balls to his hole. His brother whispered quietly when Sam repeated the action but Sam placed his hand again on Deans lower back, settling him again.  
“I’m gonna make you mine Dean. I’m gonna let them all know you belong to me.”  
Dean felt Sam move of the bed then heard a rustling sound. Not long after he felt his baby brother return to the bed and grip his hips urging him into his knees. When Sam carefully entered his ass, Dean knew he should put a stop to it but so desperately needed the gentle touch he couldn’t muster the words.  
Sam slowly moved in and out and Dean knew that his fourteen year old, pubescent cock was nothing compared to the two fully grown, adult penises that occupied him just hours early, so he tried to clench his over stretched muscles to make it good for him. Sams hips stuttered and he moaned quietly then stopped moving.  
“Sammy did you...?”  
“I’m sorry Dean. I wanted it to be good for you.” Sam said weakly.  
“It’s okay baby.” Dean reassured him. “Are you still hard?”  
“Yeah I think so.” Sam replied thrusting once testing his erection.  
“Just lay here with me, don’t pull out, just give it a minute.”  
As Dean lay on his side with his baby brothers cock up his ass and arms wrapped around him, as he hovered some where between Dean Winchester awareness and complete nothingness, he knew it was wrong but what in his god forsaken life was right?  
A few minutes later Dean pushes back onto Sams erection and Sam pressed in. That day Dean experiences the most tender lovemaking he ever had as Sam claimed him as his own. They moved in perfect synchronicity, moving together, Sam running his hands over Deans body, placing tender kisses along his shoulders and back. Sam finally came, claiming Dean with a quiet moan while Dean worked his own cock and for the first time ever he also came with a shudder and gasp.  
Knowing John was gone for at least the night they manoeuvred under the blankets and wrapped around each other they slept.

~~~~~

“Dean! Supply run!” John hollered down the hall.  
“We could run.” Sam said. “Just get in the car and go.”  
They sat on opposite beds, facing each other. Dean shook his head.  
“Where could we go?”  
“We could go to Bobby’s. We’d be safe there.” Sam suggests.  
“Wouldn’t work Sammy. The moment I take you across the state line I could get done for kidnapping. I’d probably go to prison and you’d end up in the system or worse, right back here.”  
“Dean! Move your ass!” John calls again.  
“We could tell them he’s abusing me.” Sam said.  
“There’s no evidence.” Dean states quietly.  
“There would be if you’d...”  
“No! I’m not doing that to you Sam!” Dean snaps. Shutting down the topic of Sam bottoming before it can be discussed.  
“But...” Sam began.  
“Dean!” John called.  
With a sigh Dean stands, his eyes already dull. Sam reaches for his hand and draws him back, kissing him on the lips.  
“When you’re with them, just close your eyes and think it’s me.” Dean gives his brother a tight, weary smile at his words then turns and walks out the door, his hand slipping from sams until their fingertips slide across each other leaving Sams hand empty. “Because when you come back, it will be.” Sam promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about kidnapping laws relating to siblings but it seemed viable at the time.  
> Did you like it? Let me know.  
> Did you hate it? Let me know.


End file.
